A Re-Trace
by HarmonyDST05
Summary: Upon being kidnapped by a mysterious event. He felt nostalgia. It was something he might have forgotten and now was revisiting it. Now, his journey was... a Re-Trace of his life. Occupying world: Gensokyo. (No I just edited it. A new chapter might be near though)


**Enter confirmed name, SUBJECT-304..**.

I remember everything prior to this. This thing? This is not a joke, not funny at all.

I was just doing the usual, which meant me playing some few games of MOBA, MMO and some reading between fanfics and novels. My age wasn't even beyond 16, just a guy who's the normal teenage loner at your everyday school life.

Didn't do anything that made me die or something. There wasn't a disaster that landed on the country, at least during when I was there. Trucks don't even go to my district, so there isn't a possibility of trucks smashing towards me.

Now I know that I wasn't the smartest, nor the most athletic, or even the most pitiful because by God, today wasn't the most logical to experience. Limbo embraced me while it was day, morning even, during the weekends. Doesn't make sense, clearly.

I was outside, having the most signal for data service to play the internet. Then I was blinded despite being able to see, blinded by the darkness. At first it was a wall, then the sides and then the ground untill I couldn't see anything else till it was pitch black. Even the couch that I was relaxing on was gone before I knew it.

I was sitting on the ground, which was the blank darkness around me, surrounding me completely without an escape route. It feels scary and nauseating to say the least, without a way to understand what and where I was even standing upon. This feeling was like the same as if you were to look at the very bottom while you were at the very top of a building kind of feeling.

An abyss, this place was what I was currently in. Entering this dark blank enigmatic world of nothingness is all mystifying and all but this... sentence that got all the attention it wanted from me is what separated the severity of the situation for me.

**Enter confirmed name, SUBJECT-304...**

Whatever the holy must speak of it, clearly this was the most out of place. It was like Konu-suba, except there wasn't some goddess to explain the event but just some text that was blunt on everything and stopped playing around the bush, like Undertale.

...Perhaps?

"Ryan Cornerstone!" I yelled to the only existing blatant sentence made of white font.

**SUBJECT-304 is renamed to Ryan Cornerstone.**

**Checking availability of name...**

**Confirmed availability of name.**

**Welcome Figure [ Ryan Cornerstone ] , to the Program [ Cogitation ] event.**

**Information-**

**Sex (Male)**

**Height (1.64 m)**

**Weight (66 kg)**

**Date of birth (05/19/2003)**

**ID (20315647)**

**Country (USA)**

**Religion (N/A)**

**Race Human (Asian)**

**Please input two concepts for yourself to apply.**

Still no explanation whatsoever. Sheesh, who are you? My sister? And a stalker at that!

So concepts, huh? What's that got to do with anything here exactly? Really though, just explain already. I'll listen, just don't go too deep on the subject. You'll just penetrate my brain straight to being brain dead. Don't take that as an innuendo, me.

Enough kidding around. So these concepts are like what Einstein and facts about gravity humanity as a whole established. That kind of thing? Whatever then. I still don't get it, nor will I ever get it at this rate.

Anyway, if what Undertale has told me anything. It's that I have to do everything carefully, lest I reenact a mass killing spree full of genocide. So here's the thing, it has to apply to everyday life that has nothing to do with power, strength or killing someone. By the way, this is a cake lie.

Alright! List them accordingly to see how it benefits me.

_Save and Load_

\- an ability straight out from Undertale or any RPGs. Holiness, it's useful as the heavens and allows me to fix a mistake easily but possibly will turn me into an insane person filled with arrogance and whatnot privilege I have that comes with it.

Heads up for me, I really want these concept ability but I don't want to turn into some guy who's just there for sex and giggles. I wouldn't be myself if I have this to be completely honest.

_Elapse and Sound_

\- an ability straight out from the menu of all kinds of games, it allows me to skip stuff and make all kinds of sound within my knowledge.

Though I question, why not make it _Skip and Music__?_ Answer? Cause it's all in the word play, myself. (Wow, I'm becoming delusional in this darkness with only myself within it.)

If what stock knowledge I have is to be correct, then having _Elapse_ rather than _Skip_ allows me to even phase through an attack like Noctis from FFXV.

Meanwhile, _Sound_ is self explanatory. Why have a whole music while you could just have individual sounds? Just imagine the things I could do, troll everyone with someone else's voice or sound like an animal just to scare children or even trick a mugger for laughs! Imagine all the Jojokes I could create within varying situations! **_The World!_**

This is my favorite choice right now.

Right, word play. My most glaring weakness, using cryptic words. Irritating.

Just keep doing things straight Ryan and maybe something will come out of your mind eventually.

_Observe and Record_

\- the _Observe _ability completely taken from the comic "Gamer" main character, Han Jihan. Showed valuable information that gave the MC advantages over many encounters. Perhaps _Observe_ might be more overpowered than I thought it would be. The _Record_ ability from the main character Korean novel of "Trash of the Count's Family", Cale Henituse or formally known as Kim Rok Soo before his reincarnation.

These ability would be helpful to almost everything that I may encounter and be able to remember everything, if Cale's words were to be taken seriously.

Just think of me doing business, without an ounce of possibility of being taken advantage over. Even powers that force me to forget something is useless against me!

But another question lies, why don't I put _Gamer _or _Player__?_ Like I said, if what Undertale held some facts are true, it's about the ability of a human to do harm simply because they can. Just is a player will do so simply because he absolutely can.

So still three, have to remember that these concepts must not have killing potential whatsoever.

But my brain cells are slowly dying. Sigh. Just one more before I choose the overalls, maybe.

_Counter_

Close to being useful in a everyday fight that I may find myself in, but no cigar due to it having large amounts of killing potential. I'm seeing a future where I would become Melodias from the Seven Deadly Sins anime, so no.

_Eyes_

What is this, _Eyes of Heaven__?_ _Eyes of Death Perception? Eyes of Life Perception? __Emperor Eyes? Sha Naqba Imuru? _Or even the Uchiha Clan eyes?

Not enough? Clearly a no from me, too much backlash that might kill me even.

_Reset_...

Don't talk to me.

_Clones_

That... might not be actually bad! Except if I somehow turned it into some selfcest abomination... Rah! save me sweet sister of mine, heal me Lissa! Wait I'm alone.

I'm sad now... Where's my Lucina x Robin fanfics at?

Nah, I'm over it. I usually am alone, taking it like some achievement of a champ!

Hah. Take it from me, talking to yourself isn't going to help you any further or save you some sanity and clones just pretty much is that but worse, unless we're talking about some sweet angst genre novels and animations.

_Keys_

Kingdom Hearts already has enough killing potential. _The Key of King's Law, Bab-ilu__?_ Yeah, pretty much overkill if _Ea_ was used. And it's not about micro-transactions. Nor is having the ability to unlock almost everything if anything from the novel "Novel's Extra" when the MC held the key with a similar concept is true then begone! I don't want this ability to unlock my virginity any sooner.

Good day, sir!

How about...

_Law and Rule_

\- an ability that signify the establishment of the order of humanity, the environment and many species in general, however knowing full well of the capacity of "Law" due to the MC from the novel "The Experimental Log of the Crazy Lich" that gave almost everything the chaos that he made from the Concept of "Law" as a god, I don't want this. _King's Law, Bab-ilu_ _still__?_ I like it that much. _Golden Rule?_ Now this will turn me beyond overly overpowered overnight.

However, I also don't want to turn into another Gilgamesh considering his attitude or his legend.

Next!

Geez, I can't think much now. I want to give up very badly and just pick the ones I already gave.

How about this last-last-last one?

_Null and Boundary_

\- an ability straight out from the boy of gender equality in the anime "A Certain Magical Index", making everything that will harm me pointless or anything I don't want to happen to turn into an actuality. I know it's not the same but hey, technically it's the same. _Boundary__,_ straight out from Yukari Yakumo in Touhou Project. Her ability makes all the difference negated. Boundary of language? Let her fix that. It also allowed her to even make a world possible.

...but I don't want to be that kind of guy. This just might make me become lazy and become an overall Sans rip-off. An Alternate Universe perhaps but eh. I want to be original, it's becoming harder to be one in this era nowadays.

So... Heh, I can be smart and be a genius! The ideas I implemented might become the new chaos, hehe!

Let's pick the stuff and get going already!

Let the raffle begin! Get your gambling on and set your money in the selected words on the table, me, myself and I!

The brain has turned the Wheel of Concepts. Spinning and spinning, words like _Perversion _are written on the surface of the wheel. The arrow above the thing was slowly stopping it.

And tada! It's rigged. It stopped at _Elapse and Sound!_

Yaarr! You win some, you lose some. And sometimes you play with fire, you get burned!

"The concepts I'll have are Sound and Elapse!" I practically yelled due to my madness accumulating inside my head. I need to let it all out somehow, darn the frustrations.

**Are you sure of your decision?**

"No, but yes." I said, completely unsure what might happen next.

**Are you sure of your decision?**

**[ Warning! ]**

**You cannot change the way that you will turn into after confirmation.**

I groaned and finally sighed. Just do it already! I'm excited this much, the hype! Stop being a kill joy, I'm supposed to have that role!

"Yes" I said to the damn thing. Can't things get easier and faster from then on?

**Figure [ Ryan**** Cornerstone ] has made the decision****.**

**Concept [ Elapse ] and [ Sound ] are connected to Figure [ Ryan Cornerstone ]!**

**Establishing Figure [ Ryan Cornerstone ] as the source of all [ Sound ] and [ Elapse ]!**

**From this moment on, you cannot change who you will become!**

That's it? Nothing grand or whatsoever? Huh, finally I'm over reacting to something and it's about being disappointed.

So the concept are just there? So I could do anything I want within the confines of "Sound" and "Elapse" now? Well truly, that was overly underwhelming.

Just as I was overly emotional in my thoughts... Oi. This world of dark really is turning me into a madman. Save me from this madhouse..er world of the abyss.

**Program [ Cogitation ] event starts at random location. Prepare at the landing, Figure [ Ryan Cornerstone**** ].**

I peak over to see the sentence that gave a warning about landing...

Oi! What on my sister's heels? A landing?! What's that got to do with anything?! Do I have a parachute somewhere in this damn abyssal world?

Without warning, the floor that I was sitting upon blurred into something out of colours and light, turning into a map of some sort in a rectangular form. It blurred more and more until it finally turned into an image. An image strangely made of the same as a satellite-like made image above the atmosphere.

I blinked. The image zoomed in, further and further laying details about the new ground I might fall in.

The feeling of fear of heights have never been this strong in my life! I... save me!

I look up, just to save myself from the over nauseating feeling. Covering my mouth to _not _savor the incoming puke I might spit out. I might become a Dragon Slayer at this rate!

My figure paused, my eyes turning shaken.

What in Mary?! The darkness never left! I was still here? Only the ground changed after all!

I gulped unconsciously.

I looked back at the ground. Only to see an abundance of trees. A forest?

This intrigued me more than I should be, should be more concerned about the fact where I was. In fact, the whole situation should be something that might creep me out. I didn't even feel the fear of heights or the unknown anymore. Strange, what is happening to me?

But no, I was smiling. Deviously, for a fact. I was happy about the things that was happening right now. Am I okay?

I look down, just being deeper in my thoughts.

Will I be stuck at this area? Or is it just somewhere near a country that I know within the Earth? Heavens, I don't know.

Will this be something similar to Terraria or Minecraft? I don't know.

Or is it something from the fanfics I read daily, the Isekai genre or the insert genre?

Ha, ha.

Relax. Deep breaths.

I inhale and exhaled, slowly. Retaking my thoughts and sanity.

For God's judgement, what on my sister's weird taste of clothing happened to me?

**[ Warning! ]**

**Destination set!**

**Warning received!**

**An approaching figure has acknowledged the Program [ Cogitation ] event!**

**Deploying countermeasures!**

**[ Warning! ]**

**Program [ Cogitation ] event is unsuccessfully to affect Figure [ Yukari Yakumo ] and is still in hot pursuit!**

**Emergency ejection of Figure [ Ryan Cornerstone ] to further complete Step One of Program [ Cogitation ] event** **is commenced!**

**Enjoy the Program, Figure [ Ryan Cornerstone ]!**

**[ Impending Notification! ] One Message**

**[ Message ]**

**Happy travels boy, good luck to your journey in [ Gensokyo ] , Area inside [ Forest of Magic ].**

**Just some clarifications though, become the problem that must make [ Reimu Hakurei ] to solve it herself and maybe you'll be able to visit other worlds that you love as a reward.**

**-Your's Truly,**

**Myself**

**PS. RUN AWAY FROM OPHIS, BOY.**

What?! I flinched unconsciously. What in the name of my menstruating sister of mine?!

Then the text message disappeared before my very eyes. I still couldn't comprehend about the idea of sending myself a message. From who? My future self? Stein's Gate is a thing apparently in the worlds, the universe and timelines.

The floor that held the image of being high above the [ Forest of Magic ] blurred. And suddenly, I felt gravity again.

I felt nothing. To define things, I was falling next and as the manly man that I am, I screamed like a girl.

"Yaaaaaaa!"

Worse thing is that, with the concept of "sound" in my grasp, I totally sounded like a girl. In perfect high broken pitch voice.

Things were happening way too fast! My heart couldn't beat faster than a humming bird to start trying to fly!

I was still staring fixedly at the sky, pretty much preoccupied on where I used to be sitting on moments ago. There stood the rectangular mystery of darkness slowly getting smaller as I feel the ground approach.

Then, as if sucked into a black hole, it disappeared before my eyes. My eyes widen. I could "hear" the disappearance of the space!

Confusion quickly took over my body. What am I hearing? The "Sound" effects?

Shhh. Hrrrr. I could feel and hear the wind and sound clashing upon me as I continue to fall. This was the sound of turbulence to be precise.

I stop my screaming, momentarily amazed by this insight. In my reverie, all things considered around me was nothing as I close my eyes to focus on the sounds I hear.

My ears tingle, hearing another sound near me.

Shoosh. Hwwooo. The swaying of trees. I could hear it, from every individual and separate tree.

Woah, I could totally call this the [ Musician's World ]!

Htrrr. Again. The sound of turbulence. It was near me yet so far away.

"My, oh my. A new guest has arrive without my permission or my surveillance." A girlish voice said.

That snapped me out of my daydream and immediately realized I was about to hit the trees. How I realized it was because of how close the sound of the branches swaying was near.

Turning around, I could see the distance between the tree and myself. About a 100 meters down!

Heaven's bountiful treasure! Just imagining hitting the trees with the distance that I had started falling down was not something I should think about!

Start thinking Ryan and get to it! Evade the disaster with your newfound ability for a Cornerstone stake! You found out something new with your "Sound" concept, why don't you save yourself the death and pain then?

Ah, ah! Anime references! RWBY references! Jaune's luck and his over uselessness! Help!

Undertale reference to safely fall into an abundance of yellow flowers? Nope, not a flower in sight myself! Think fast, chucklenuts!

Sister's large amount Legos laying on the ground! What can I do? What can I do?

...Warp?

With the concept of "Elapse"?

Er, okay. Right! I remember! Phasing!

I still feel the wind and sound over myself.

Humm. Takes deep breaths and imagine yourself completely fine on the ground without a trace of being injured...

Close your eyes in concentration! Become a Demon Slayer and accomplish Total Concentration Breathing!

Okay. Let's do it in 3...

2...

1...

"Now!" I made up my mind as I opened my eyes.

Then see myself within the _surface area_ with the trees. Safe and sound. Holy chicken, and the Dating Simulator of Colonel Sanders, I did it! Lo hicimos, I did it!

Spreading my hands towards the sky, I celebrated in pure joy.

Now, let's get back to what I did just now. I deliberately imagined myself skipping the whole process about me being injured or dead by hitting the trees or something like that and move on over the next scene where I land to the ground.

However the things is, time wasn't consumed or even the event that mind afflict me in the between of my skip pass over to me, the present me. I was fine and dandy as a slowly passing-to-insanity person could be!

I opened my mouth as I followed a scripted line and...

"**_Oh mah Gahd!_** " I posed gracefully.

* * *

A/N.

Heller Helper. Guys, it's good to finally start a business in the line of some good ol' X-Over insert OC wannabe Shiro, yes I read the porn plot despite this story avoiding hel-heavenly like words.

And good God, you can see how Ryan descent into madness.

Tell me if the overall grammar is good and barely readable! And report to me anything you could find about mistakes and all! God bless me if I did so.

Completely made this story out full of references everywhere, and don't make me start with the dialogues. I hate it when I get to that phase!

I hope you support me and my overly underdeveloped mind to start ways to filter plot towards my endocrine system.

Ideas are welcomed by the way. I totally dig it if you all wanted some guest characters, I mean, it is possible with an incoming Yukari. Just help me out about Touhou Project guys! I don't know all about it! Don't throw the Danmaku at my face, okay?!

...I'll find some holes to make just so I could put appearances of joke characters to join in.

So hope you enjoyed the first chapter (or is it paralogue? Cause it's just about genes and stuff).

I might update after a month or so, just bare with me guys. K?

Anyway. I totally plan out the concept from the start. Eh? Ya donta licke iyte?

Wheyl, yer bettrr buh raddiy of sum griate raydi!

PS! Cirno is strongest!

Edit: Derp! I fixed the height. It was from cm to m. Now you won't be confused about it was referring to!


End file.
